Crowned-Skull of Nycanth
the Crowned-Skull is the powerfull skull of necromancer Nycanth, bound to the crown of Ribyet which used to be employed for the crowning in succession ceremonies for the rulers of Ribyet. this crown was said to have magical powers and it would only respond to the rightful successor to the throne, granting him with inmense knowledge and power to rule rightfully and gracefully. Nycanth & the crown in the early 536, Nycanth, a powerful necromancer, had started a ploy to overthrow the royalty of Ribyet and trick the famed ornament into crowning him the next rightful successor. He fooled Queen Methielda by reanimating the corpse of an old beloved warrior who had asked for her hand before going to war. He manipulated the queen to grant him access to the castle at night time, dismissing the guards and protection and making her leave the castle with her undead lover. When everyone was gone, except for the sleeping members of the royal familly, Nycanth sneaked into Prince Farnald's room, casting terrible nightmares at him until his soul could bare it no more and he perished. Immediately, Nycanth took a skinning knife out of his cloak and proceded to extract the flesh out of the prince's head. placing the flesh into a liquid mixture devised to keep it fresh, the necromancer moved on to the King's room. He watched the king slumber, he seemed troubled, as if he could somehow sense that something terrible was occuring. Nycanth then took the knife and stabbed the king in the heart. The king died almost instantly, and the crown fell off from his head to the ground. It glowed for a few seconds, indicating the call for the successor to the crown. Nycanth grabbed the flesh of the rightful prince and wore it as a hood over his head. He then picked up the crown and placed it ontop. A wave of light immediatly fired out of his forehead, making those five seconds that seemed like a lifetime be illuminated with a light brighter than daytime. He soon started feeling the knowledge pouring into his brain, centuries of history and wisdom, and the power to do with them as he wished. He could hear the footsteps of soldiers coming up from around the castle to see what was going on. His feet rose from the ground as his mind was wondering in distant realms told by the crown only to him. He could not believe this, his plan had worked and he was more powerful than he had ever imagined. The crown pressed hard against his forehead, and this made him realise he was now surrounded. Uttering a great sound he released a beam of energy that knocked them all away. The crown pushed harder into his skull, contraining it and beggining to hurt him. He realized something wasn't right. The crown had seen through his trick. He felt all the power turning distant as the crown pushed closer into his brain and he began to scream in despair while it tortured him with thoughts of madness. The soldiers that were still concious looked at the happening and were very confused at the sight. Nycanth rolled around like a madman, grabbing the crown with his both hands, trying to remove it, and screaming at it to "stop it and let me go". He then mysteriously disappeared from the castle, as if teleported to somewhere else, and his corpse, together with the crown, were lost in the world. Recent occurances Recently, inthe year 789, a group of adventurers were transporting the skull of Nycanth with the bound crown of Ribyet to the town of Dansivl and Lord Benjamin, who had found its location and ordered its retrieval in hopes of finding a way to defeat Faryolth.